El insoportable que amo
by Lady-ler Sutcliff Aidoneus
Summary: A Sebastian le cuesta aceptar que empieza a tener sentimientos hacia Grell,pero un nuevo demonio llega para encender la llama.(OcxGrellxSebastian) . Alois se comporta aun mas descarado frente a Ciel,pero solo quiere que le preste atención ¿lo conseguirá (AloisxCiel)
1. Chapter 1

Un día me dije : " Sebas-chan,¿ por que tratas como trapo viejo al hermoso shinigami escarlata. No obtuve respuesta ( mierda) así que decidí hacer este fic ,que lo disfruten ¡death¡

* * *

><p>Grell Sutcliff saltaba de edificio en edificio,le encantaba ver su hermoso cabello pelirrojo ,relucir a los rayos de la luna,queria que todo hombre guapo se diera cuenta de ello,en especial ,queria que un sexy demonio-mayordomo se diera cuenta de su ¡death¡ presencia.<p>

- ohh Sebas-chan,no aguanto la espera,ya quiero ir a verte - saco el libro ,donde estaba la lista de las personas que moririan. - mmm...¡ oh sii ¡ ,aqui dice que alguien morira cerca de la mansion Phantomhive,perfecto mi Sebas-chan,asi podre ir a verte ¡ death ¡ - exclamo Grell,mientras se ponia en marcha para ver a su querido demonio.

Mientras tanto en la mansion Phantomhive:

Sebastian habia limpiado el reguero de trastes que Maylene habia dejado.

Sebastian habia arreglado la cocina ( antes incendiada por Bard) y posteriormente habia cocinado suculentos manjares para su amo,Ciel.

Sebastian habia reparado y cuidado todas las plantas que se marchitaron por descuido de Finny.

En resumidas cuentas,Sebastian habia arreglado todos los estropicios de esos " inutiles" .

- Sebastian ¿ tengo algo pendiente para esta tarde - pregunto Ciel ,degustando una taza de te .

- Solo una visita por parte de el conde Alois Trancy ,bocchan - respondio Sebastian ,con una ligera sonrisa .Recordaba bien ese "incidente" en la casa del conde Trancy .

- A-alois Trancy - repitio Ciel con cierta incomodidad,Alois le causaba sensaciones ...raras,nunca se atreveria a admitirlo,pero algo en Alois...le gustaba.

- ¿pasa algo bocchan - pregunto Sebastian,sonriendo un poco.

- nada,traeme algo dulce- le ordeno Ciel

- entendido - hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Bajo las escaleras rapidamente,encaminandose hacia la cocina,cuando alguien toco la puerta de la mansion.

Sebastian abrio la puerta con parsimonia,al abrirla,se encontro con una sorpresa nada agradable.

- ¿que haces aqui Nathaniel - pregunto Sebastian con desprecio.

- oh veo que me recuerdas - el joven tras la puerta esbozo una sonrisa era un joven de 25 años (daba la impresión de esa edad) ,cabello rizado color chocolate hasta los hombros y ojos color escarlata. - solo quería saludar a un viejo colega -.

- puedo saber bien ,que esas no son tus intenciones - dijo Sebastian,suspicaz.

- Sebastian ¿quien es el - pregunto Ciel,algo alejado de la puerta.

- no es nad...- Sebastian fue interrupido por Nathaniel.

- permitame presentarme,soy Nathaniel Odair - hizo una reverencia - viejo colega de Sebastian Michaelis -.

- asi que...¿ tambien eres un demonio - pregunto Ciel

- precisamente Conde Phantomhive - sonrio de lado

- ¿ como es que me conoces - pregunto el jovencito,extrañado.

- ¿como no conocer al afamado perro guardian de la reina - exclamo sonriente.

- Sebastian,dejalo pasar,me parece interesante lo que tenga que decirme - respondio Ciel,mirando a su mayordomo.

Sebastian de mala gana abrio la puerta para que Nathaniel pasara,a lo que Nathaniel sonrio burlon.

Sebastian estaba cerrando la puerta ,cuando escucho una molesta voz que le resultaba familiar.

- ¡ Sebas-chaan ¡ - exclamo el shinigami,entrando rapidamente .

- ¿ que haces tu en mi mansion ,sal de aqui ahora mismo - exclamo Ciel,perdiendo los estribos.

- solo vengo a ver a Sebas-chan ...- paseo la vista por el salon principal,fijandose en Nathaniel.

- oh ,pero que tenemos aqui - Nathaniel se acerco,se inclino,tomo la mano de Grell ,quito su guante y deposito un suave beso en ella - eres un bello shinigami ,¿ como te llamas - sonrio galante.

- jiji soy Grell Sutcliff ,¿ con quien tengo el placer - sonrio coqueto,que un joven tan apuesto y sexy le tomara atencion le gustaba bastante.

- soy Nathaniel Odair,es un nombre hermoso el suyo ,que encaja muy bien con su hermoso portador - acaricio el cabello de Grell.

- ohhh muchas gracias - Grell mostraba la actitud de colegiala timida.

Sebastian observaba la "repulsiva " escena con molestia,no le hacia ni pizca de gracia que Nathaniel se tomara tantas libertades con ,eso eran...no ...eran ...¿ no ,Sebastian no podria estar celoso,no podia encelar a ese molesto shinigami,era simplemente ridiculo.

- que le parece ,querido Grell ,si ¿ nos vamos a otro lugar un poco mas...privado - le dio un picaro beso en la mejilla.

- uhh,me encantaria Nathaniel - pestañeo coqueto.

Sebastian estaba furioso,asi que con el mayor autocontrol que pudo,miro hacia su bocchan,que veia la escena frunciendo el ceño irritado,asi que ,con un tic en la ceja y con la voz menos molesta que pudo ,les dijo:

- el joven amo tendra una cita importante asi que haganme el favor de salir de aqui - abrio la puerta de golpe y los miro furiosamente.

- oh no te enojes tanto Sebastian,Conde ,me gustaria entablar una conversacion con usted alguna vez - a esto Ciel solo asintio y subio las escaleras molesto. - ¿quiere que lo acompañe,bello shinigami - le tendio la mano a Grell.

- ohh jiji claro que si - se aferro a su brazo ,sonriendo con esos afilados dientes.- nos vemos Sebastian - .

Sebastian asintió, la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina por el postre de en como Grell le había dicho simplemente "Sebastian" ,y en como miraba embobado a ese pesado de Nathaniel.

Aguarda...¿¡ por que carajos encelaba tanto a ese shinigami .No entedia por que Grell lee hacia actuar como idiota.

* * *

><p>Bueno,hasta aqui con el cap ,si les gusto dejen reviews ¡ onegai ¡<p>

Hasta la bye ¡ death ¡


	2. Imposible

Muchas gracias por sus reviews,me alegra que haya personas de acuerdo conmigo,sin más que añadir ¡ al fic¡

* * *

><p>Despues de aquel extraño e irritante episodio,Ciel subio las escaleras de la mansion y se encamino a su estudio,en ese momento,alguien llamo a la puerta,seguramente era Alois.<p>

- los esperabamos,pasen por favor - indico Sebastian al conde Alois Trancy y a su mayordomo Claude Faustus.

- gracias,¿donde esta Ciel - pregunto Alois con cierta impaciencia.

- lo llevare con el,por aqui por favor -Sebastian subio las escaleras ,guiando a los invitados.

- aja,aqui estabas - exclamo Alois ,entrando en el estudio y subiendo al escritorio donde Ciel se encontraba - Hola- .

-hola,a-ahora baja de mi escritorio - le ordeno Ciel con un adorable tono rojo en las mejillas .

- si...ahh Ciel ¿tienes fiebre - pregunto Alois pegando su frente a la de Ciel.

- n-no,ahora apartate - dijo Ciel,aun mas rojo. -Sebastian,trae el tentempie - ordeno ,aclarandose la garganta y recuperando la compostura.

- entendido - abrio la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

- Claude,acompañalo,necesito hablar a solas con Ciel - dijo Alois.

- como ordene - miro asesinamente a Sebastian y salio con el .

- ¿que me tienes que decir Alois - pregunto Ciel,incomodo.

- tenia que preguntarte algo - se subio lentamente al escritorio ,pegando su rostro al de Ciel,al punto que sus narices chocaban - ¿has tenido pensamientos o deseos extraños ultimamente - le pregunto.

- n-no,ahora guarda las distancias - exclamo Ciel,nervioso y sonrojado.

- que lastima,por que yo si los he tenido y todos son...respecto a ti - susurro Alois al oido de Ciel,cosa que causo un escalofrio en este.

- n-no me importa,ahora por favor muevete - dijo Ciel,algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a molestarle.

- tu me dices eso,pero tu mirada me dice algo distinto - Alois comenzo a lamer lentamente el lobulo donde se encontraba el pequeño pendiente de Ciel.

-ah-ahhh- gimio Ciel,al instante cubrio su boca.

- no los calles - Alois retiro las manos de Ciel ,y con la yema del pulgar ,acaricio sus labios.

- bocchan,aqui estan...los aperitivos - anuncio Sebastian ,seguido de Claude.

Ambos mayordomos observaron la escena con una sonrisa de complicidad,a pesar de que realmente se odiaban,parecía que sus jóvenes amos habían crecido bastante.

- eso ya no importa,nos vamos Claude - anuncio Alois,bajando del escritorio -y Ciel ...ya volveremos a hablar -

Claude lo siguió sin decir una palabra.

- bocchan,parece que ahora usted y el joven conde Trancy se llevan muy bien - se burlo Sebastian "inocentemente" .

- callate Sebastian y dame ese te - ordeno Ciel,desviando la mirada con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ese dia transcurrio sin mas sucesos relevantes,hasta la noche ,donde Sebastian se preparaba para auyentar al shinigami escarlata que,si tenia tiempo,lo visitaba.

- hola Sebastian - le saludo Grell quien sorpresivamente no se lanzo hacia Sebastian,gritando como era costumbre.

- señor Grell - le respondio Sebastian,extrañado por su reaccion.

- ya te dije que no me digas asi,recuerda que soy una dama - se quejo Grell - por cierto ¿sabes donde esta...- dejo la frase al aire al escuchar un ruido.

- Grell - canturreo Nathaniel entrando en la mansion.

- ohhh mi Nat-chan - en el instante se lanzo a sus brazos.

- les tendre que pedir que se marchen,saben que podrian molestar a mi joven amo - les dijo Sebastian con notoria irritacion.

- aguafiestas - murmuro Nathaniel,mientras tomaba a Grell de la barbilla para cerro los ojos,ansioso.

Una inmensa y repentina ira se apodero de Sebastian,quien en un rapido movimiento ,le dio un puñetazo a Nathaniel,apartandolo asi de Grell.

- maldito ¿que te sucede - pregunto Nathaniel ,escandalizado.

- Sebas-chan ¿que te pasa - pregunto Grell,mirando con preocupacion a Nathaniel.

Sebastian ignoro a ambos y los saco rapidamente de la mansion.

- Sebastian ,te exijo que me digas,por que golpeaste a mi Nat-...- la voz de Grell fue acallada por unos labios,los labios ¡ de Sebastian ¡ .

Sebastian no sabia que estaba haciendo pero lo seguia haciendo,una de sus manos estaba situada en la cintura de Grell,la otra levantando su barbilla,beso a Grell de forma lenta y algo desesperada,por la falta de aire se separaron.

- ¡ Sebas-chan ¡ - exclamo Grell ,completamente estupefacto.

- Grell,que no se te olvide esto - y rapidamente Sebastian entro en la mansion.

- me...beso - Grell toco sus labios,cautivado - ¡ Death ¡ - grito a los cuatro vientos,alejandose felizmente.

Mientras tanto Sebastian reflexionaba lo que hizo,¿por que beso Grell ,y sobre todo ¿por que le habia gustado,era simplemente ¡ imposible ¡

* * *

><p>Bueno,hasta aqui con el cap,ojala les haya gustado,dejen sus reviews<p>

Bye bye ¡ death ¡


	3. Era como un sueño

Muchas gracias Loki por tu review ,me alegra que mi fic te hubiera llamado,bueno sin mas que añadir ¡ a leer¡ **Di****sclaimer:**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece ( obviamente) le pertenece a la genio Yana Toboso

* * *

><p>Grell estaba sentado en su escritorio,tenia una enorme sonrisa,suspiraba de vez en cuando y pestañeaba en actitud ccoqueta.<p>

- Sutcliff-sempai - lo llamaba Ronald Knox.

- si,Ronnie - seguia apoyando su cabeza en su mano y tenia la mirada felizmente perdida.

- ¿ que rayos le sucede ?- incluso le dio un tiron de cabello pero Grell no parecio darse cuenta.

- sabes Ronald...los demonios besan muy bien - Grell solto una risita y meneo los hombros.

- de acuerdo...solo no olvide que William lo regañara si no hace el trabajo - se encogio de hombros.

- nah,ahora no me importa lo que Will-chan tenga que decirme - seguia embobado en sus pensamientos.

- ¿en serio Grell - William estaba tras Grell pero seguia sin darse cuenta.

- muy en serio,ahora solo pienso en el beso que me dio mi Sebas-chan - se paro de golpe y comenzo a contonear el cuerpo al recordarlo.

- ¡ no menciones a tan horrible criatura en mi presencia ¡ - con su guadaña de la muerte Will golpeo a Grell en la cabeza.

- ¡ ayyyy ¡ no me pegues Willcito - se sobo la cabeza con un puchero.

- te lo he explicado miles de veces Sutcliff,no tenemos que mezclarnos con esas repulsivos seres,ahora a trabajar - se acomodo los lentes.

- bien,pues yo me voy ,tengo una fiesta y...- Ronald intento salir desapercibido mas sin exito .

- si yo yo tambien lo acompaño...- Grell se acerco a Ronald y rapidamente intentaron salir.

- he dicho ¡ a trabajar ¡ - William los miro con autoridad.

- ¡ que cruel eres ¡ - le gritaron al unisono y ambos salieron con pereza del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la mansion Phantomhive.

- Sebastian ¿sabes que dia me visitara de nuevo Alois Trancy ?- pregunto Ciel como si no le diera importancia.

- el conde Trancy no fijo ninguna fecha - al instante Sebastian sonrio - bocchan,usted y el señor Trancy tenian una conversacion muy interesante ¿cierto- se burlo.

- callate y traeme te y algo dulce - se notaba lo nervioso que estaba por aquel incidente.

- como ordene - Sebastian hizo una reverencia y salio del estudio.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos y regañaba a Finny,Maylene y Bard ,su cabeza solo se enfocaba en una cosa...en el beso que le habia dado a Grell.

Habia muchas cosas que no entedia acerca de eso.

1. ¿por que lo habia hecho ?

2.¿que lo habia impulsado a hacerlo ?

Y la mas importante de todas.

3.¿ por que le habia gustado tanto ?

Era absolutamente incomprensible ,siempre le habia fastidiado aquel shinigami escarlata.

Entonces...¿por que ahora le importaba? .Primero lo encelaba con Nathaniel,despues se enfurecia con este por casi besarlo,y por ultimo lo besaba ¡ besaba¡ .

Aunque debia admitir que los labios de Grell eran bastante suaves,dulces y deliciosos...aguarda ¿ que ? .

Sebastian sacudio la cabeza ,intentando alejarse de esos pensamientos,sin embargo fue inutil ya que escucho su caracteristica risa.

- ¡Sebas-chan ¡ - Grell entro por una ventana y se lanzo hacia el mayordomo.

- G-grell ...- Sebastian correspondio al abrazo.

- ¿ are ¿ Sebas-chan ¿ me estas abrazando - exclamo Grell con estrellitas en los ojos.

- n-no - se separo rapidamente - t-te dije que no deberias estar aqui - dijo Sebastian,tratando de recuperar la compostura.

- Pero Sebas-chan ,tu tu me besaste y luego me abrazaste ¿ por que ahora me dices que me vaya ? - pregunto Grell con tono dolido.

- a mi bocchan le irritas y debo decir que tambien a mi - empezo a servir el te y un pastel de chocolate,colocandolos en un carrito.

- entonces ¿ por que me besaste ? - reclamo Grell.

- no lo se - por primera vez Sebastian estaba sorprendido,confundido y disperso.

- bien,dimelo cuando lo sepas - Grell salio de nuevo por la ventana,ya no queria ser tratado asi por Sebastian,ya no queria ser solo el quien sentia la pasion,ya no queria ser un estorbo.

* * *

><p>Bien pues hasta aqui con el cap,ojala les haya gustado.<p>

Bye bye * death


	4. Entendido

Sunimasen,me disculpo por la tardansa,pero la escuela...¡ debe ser quemada¡ eeeen fin pues sin mas que añadir,y dándoles las gracias por sus comentarios...¡ a leer ¡

* * *

><p>Ciel caminaba sin rumbo por los ppasillos de la mansion,se sentia aburrido y tiempo que no recibia cartas de la reina sobre interesantes asesinatos,no habia ninguna novedad...y eso le aburria sobremanera.<p>

Entre bufidos bajo la escalera principal y se quedo contemplando la mansion.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento .

Al instante aparecio Sebastian para abrir la puerta.

- A-alois...- susurro sorprendido al ver al joven rubio entrando.

- hola Ciel...si no mal recuerdo,dejamos una "conversacion " a medias - Alois sonrio con picardia.

- no recuerdo aquello,pero si quieres conversar vamos al estudio - dijo Ciel,sin ganas de mencionar aquel incidente.

- Claude,quedate aqui,es un asunto que debo tratar solo con Ciel - ordeno Alois.

- como ordenes- Claude hizo una reverencia.

Ambos jovenes subieron las escaleras y posteriormente entraron al estudio.

- y bien ¿de que quieres hablar Alois? - pregunto Ciel ,visiblemente incomodo.

-oh ,¿acaso olvidaste lo que dejamos pendiente ? - pregunto Alois en tono burlon.

Ciel solto un bufido.

- eres muy serio Ciel - Alois se situo detras de Ciel - tal vez deba cambiar eso - lentamente lamio el cuello de Ciel,a lo que este dejo soltar un gemido.

- d-dejame Alois - completamente sonrojado Ciel trato de separarse.

- eso dices tu,pero de nuevo,tu cuerpo pide algo distinto - habilmente comenzo a quitar el saco y la camisa del peli-azul.

- A-alois ...p-para - apreto los ojos con fuerza.

El rubio comenzo a besar y acariciar la espalda,ahora descubierta, de Ciel .

- ¡dejame Alois ¡ - eexclamo Ciel ,apartando a Alois de un empujón.

- ¡ maldicion ¡ ¿que no lo entiendes Ciel ? - grito Alois.

- ¿entender que ? ¿ que estas completamente loco ? - replico Ciel.

- ¡entender que te amo ¡ - respondio Alois.

Ciel se quedo de piedra ante esta ...pero...¿como era posible? Siempre habian entablado una relacion que ni siquiera se acercaba a amigos,podria ser que incluso fueran enemigos,pero,aun asi,era algo...incomprensible.

- olvidalo Ciel,jamas lo entenderas - le dirigio una triste mirada.

La puerta se abrio abruptamente ,dejando ver a ambos mayordomos,quienes habian subido por todo el escandalo.

- bocchan...¿que sucedio aqui ? - pregunto Sebastian.

A esta pregunta,Ciel solo sacudio la cabeza levemente.

- Claude,vamonos - dijo Alois con voz apagada mientras salia del estudio.

- claro - miro al joven Phantomhive con cierta curiosidad y despues siguio a su amo.

- bocchan ¿que paso ? - volvio a preguntar Sebastian.

- no...lo se - murmuro Ciel con la mirada baja.

Sebastian suspiro,y con suma rapidez volvio a vestir a Ciel. - El joven Trancy le dijo algo que lo impresiono ¿cierto ? - cuestiono el solo asintio.

- si lo impresiono,entonces,sea lo que sea que le haya dicho...era verdad - dijo Sebastian,terminando de vestir a su joven amo.

Ciel lo penso por un ser verdad que Alois lo amaba...pero...¿que sentia el ? Acaso ¿tambien amaba a Alois ? Era bien sabido por el que Alois tenia cualidades que lo volvian loco ,pero...¿era amor ? .

- estare en mi habitacion,asi que por favor,no quiero que nadie me moleste - sin decir mas,Ciel entro a su alcoba y comenzo a reflexionar un largo rato.

Grell se encontraba sentado en el techo de un edificio,miraba Londres con cierta melancolia.

- ahhh,no entiendo a Sebby,primero me besa,luego me abraza,luego me dice insoportable,y luego no sabe por que hizo todo eso - bufo - no lo entiendo - .

- no tendrias que preocuparte tanto por Sebastian - lo interrumpio una voz masculina conocida.

- ¡Nathaniel ¡ ¿que haces aqui? - pregunto Grell,ligeramente sorprendido .

- pues...pasaba por aqui y vi tu hermosa silueta - comento Nathaniel,galante.

- jiji gracias - respondio Grell con una sonrisita,mas sin embargo,su tono era apagado.

- uhmm ,no me gusta verte desanimado,yo te hare sentir mejor - rapidamente cargo al shinigami en sus llevo hasta una mansion que lucia algo deteriorada y obscura.

Como todo demonio,Nathaniel llevaba a todos al oscuro camino de las cosas faciles,los placeres ocultos y...la maldad,y era lo que precisamente haria con Grell.

- Nathaniel ¿que es esto ? - Grell debia admitir que comenzaba a sentir desconfianza.

- te animare - con una rapidez impresionante ,Nathaniel situo a Grell debajo suyo y comenzo a besarlo carnivoramente.

- u-uhh N-nathaniel - gimio Grell,a quien,por sorprendente que pareciera,no le estaba gustando.

Nathaniel comenzo a morder y lamer el cuello del pelirrojo,dejando marcas que dificilmente se borrarian.

- p-para Nathaniel,no quiero hacerlo - Grell se retorcia intentando escapar.

- no,yo creo que no - sonrio con malicia - quiero hacerte mio - .

Siguio con su labor,devorando cada parte del cuerpo de Grell que dejaba al descubierto.

- ¡ dejalo ahora ¡ - exclamo Sebastian,apartando a Nathaniel de un empujon.

- ¡ Sebastian ¡ - exclamo Grell ,completamente sorprendido.

Sebastian miro a Grell y despues se dispuso a atacar a Nathaniel,mas este ( como era su costumbre ) escapo.

- ¿estas bien ? - pregunto Sebastian con genuina preocupación.

- s-si ...-respondió el shinigami,aturdido.

- que bien - Sebastian sonrio,al tiempo que cargaba a Grell.

-bajame - ordeno Grell con voz firme.

Sebastian quedo sorprendido ante esto - ¿por que ? - pregunto.

- Lo estas haciendo de nuevo,estas jugando conmigo,un día te comportas excepcional conmigo,y después me tratas como basura - lágrimas,saladas y calientes recorrían las mejillas de Grell,empañando incluso ,sus lentes.

Sebastian sintio un duro golpe en su cocorazón,nunca había visto llorar a Grell,eso le dolía,pero le dolía mas saber que el era el causante de su dolor.

- perdona por no saber como expresarme - con delicadeza limpio sus lágrimas - pero creeme cuando te digo,que me importas,y mucho - se inclino y lo beso con dulzura.

- yo...no se que decir Sebas-chan -respondió Grell ,completamente sonrojado.

- no tienes que decir nada,solo quisiera que me dejaras verte mas seguido - dijo Sebastian,dejando a Grell en el tejado de otra casa.

- ¡ lo que tu quieras ¡ - exclamo Grell encantado.

Sebastian sonrió y se alejo rápidamente .Estaba feliz,pues su " dama " escarlata lo había entendido.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado el cap,dejen reviews.<p>

Bye bye ¡ death-darling ¡


End file.
